Product Review: One 'N Only Colorfix
Hey guys! This article is going to be something different. It's going to be a product review! Today I'm going to be reviewing a hair color remover called One 'N Only Colorfix. Let's get started'!' Let me give some background info about this product, first. First off, this is a sulfur-based hair color remover. It claims to remove permanent hair color no matter how long it has been in the hair and it can be used for a full hair color change or a partial color change. What comes in the box: *4fl oz of color reducer (part 1) *4fl oz of conditioning catalyst (part 2) *4fl oz of processing lotion (part 3) How it works: The directions are pretty long so I'm going to simplify it for you guys. #Mix equal parts of both 1 and 2. Depending on how long and thick your hair is, you might not need the whole box or you might need two. My hair is relatively short and thick and I only used 2 oz of each part for two applications. I actually only had to use 1oz of each for the first application and then the second application which made it 2oz in total. #You can use a bowl or applicator bottle. If using a bottle, mix for 45 sec to a minute. #Apply to the hair and process for 20 mins with a hair cap. You may use heat from your blow dryer. #Rins until all the produt is gone and then shampoo. If you don't like the results you may repeat steps 1-3 two to three times. #Apply the processing lotion for 5 mins. I personally did not use it b/c people said it makes the hair darker but you may use it if you wish. #Use the hair color of your choice. They recommend to use something 1-2 levels lighter because it may go darker. Slight color correction: #Mix 1/4 oz of part 1 + 1/4 oz of part 2 + 1oz of shampoo. #Apply to areas that require lightening. Timing varies so you should check frequently. #Wash out and use shampoo. Okay, time for the actual review! Overall, I am extremely surprised at the job this product did for me. I dyed my hair with a level 2 black blue dye that was permanent back in December. I also dyed my hair another time with a demi black blue the same month. I have not color my hair for 3 months until last week. I pretty much followed the directions and processed for 20 mins with a cap and some heat. I washed it out and I was amazed by the results. My biggest fear was that it would lighten my natural hair color as well but it didn't! I was extremely happy! It also lifted almost all the black hair dye after the first time but I did it one more time just to make sure. After the second time, the black was completely gone and I went in with my hair color. I didn't do the 1-2 shades lighter thing. I used a light ash brown color with 25 vol developer. The color came out so beautiful! I would definitely recommend this product! It is amazing and didn't kill my hair in the least bit! Results: This was after the first use (don't mind my face lol): Second use: Final results after dyeing! It came out so nice! I absolutely loved it! The dye I used was L'oreal Preference UL61 Ultra Light Ash Brown. I'm not a big fan of drugstore hair dyes anymore but something about the formula for this dye really does make it a ultra light brown. Pros: *Did what it claimed. It was able to remove black hair dye which was a plus for me. *Not harsh on the hair. *No horrible smell. *Decent amount of product. *No bleach, ammonia, or formaldehyde. *Doesn't lighten natural hair. Cons: *The price. It cost me $13 dollars with my Sally's Beauty card. I mean, 13 isn't so bad but it may be for those on a budget *Bad smell. (Many claimed the smell was unbearable and smelled like farts but I honestly didn't smell anything and it wasn't awful at all. I suppose it's different for everyone.) *Acessibility. It can be hard to find if you don't have a Sally's. *Can get a little messy. That's pretty much my product review. This was my first time ever using a hair color remover and I absolutely loved it. This stuff is absolutely amazing! Tell me what you think in the comments below or tell me your experiences with this product.